The Walking Ed
by martialartsmaster23
Summary: The first story in the Walking Ed series, the story of the Ed's and the others as they try to survive in a world with the dead. Ricks group will apear here and there and will have a bigge part later on, but it is moslty focused on the Ed's.
1. The dead rise!

**The Walking Ed**

Kentucky, 2003

Ed was not the smartest of teens in the cul-de-sac; he never did well in school. In fact, he skipped school today because even with his friends there to help him in almost every subject, he felt alone. He had just turned sixteen along with his pals Eddy and Double D. On the day's he skipped school, he would go to the comic book store and spend most of his time there, like as if it was home to him. He drove in his old corvette with the windows opened, the wind beating his green jacket and his short black hair. Ed looked down at the clock, the digital green light showed it was four thirty, he looked up and saw the turn for his school. He decided to go and pick up his friends, and turned sharply at the corner to the school.

Double D and Eddy walked out of their school, called Peach Creek High. Eddy was shorter than most of the kids he knows, and has only three hairs that stood up on his head. Everyday he would scam the other kids with Double D and Ed for Jawbreakers. Double D, wore a black sock with two white stripes on top of his head, and was the smartest of the three. He was the one that constructs the designs of the scams, and would have to build most of it himself along with Ed. Double and Eddy walked down the sidewalk.

"Eddy, I'm a little worried about Ed. He's skipped school for three days straight now." Double D said with worry in his voice. Eddy looked at his friend, he really didn't care if Ed skipped school. In fact, Eddy would join him, but the teachers have been watching him since a recent scam of their covered the gym in blue and pink paint.

"Ah, who cares? If Lumpy wants to skip school then let him." Eddy said looking up at Double D.

Then, the two teens heard a car speeding behind them. They stopped to look at the car, it was Ed's Corvette. Ed stopped the car at a screeching halt, and opened the door in a flash.

"Hop in guys." Ed said with a smile on his face. Double D and Eddy climbed in and saw the large pile of Zombie comics and Spawn books. Double D grabbed some of the pile to make room for him to sit. Eddy sat in the front with Ed, and grabbed one of the comics. The cover had a detailed and gory drawing of a zombie eating a person. Eddy threw it back in the pile and looked at Ed as he began to move the car. They drove down the road, heading to Ed's house.

The three teens parked them selves on the couch in the living room, turning on the TV to the G4 channel. Double D didn't really like the G4 channel, he felt that video games were a waist of time. But the only time he would watch something on the channel was when they played a James Bond movie. Eddy was reading the TV guide looking for something good to watch, Ed was just flipping through the channels. Double D noticed that nobody was home except for them. He turned to Ed.

"Ed, where's your parents?" Double D asked.

"I don't know Double D, but mom said she was cooking dinner for us." Ed said a little confused.

Eddy noticed something on the news channel as Ed continued to flip through the different programs.

"Wait, Wait, Ed go back to the News channel."

A news anchor man with age etched into his face appeared on the screen, the picture of a police officer is seen on the TV. A female voice is heard. "And in other news, Officer Rick Grimes was shot in a car chase with fellow officer Shane Walsh. The two policemen were trying to stop an escapee from a prison in the county." Then the screen changed with the captions: "THE DEAD HAS RISIEN!" The others looked at the screen.

"This is Geoff Williams reporting. We have been given a warning to not go outside. From what eyewitnesses have said is that dead people have attacked them and their friends and has spread around the states. Until further notice, stay inside yours homes."

The screen then went blank. The teens looked at each other dumb founded. The other kids are still not even close to their homes and a viral outbreak of some kind has happened. Ed got up and looked outside the window. What he saw struck fear into his body. A swarm of dead people, or walkers in the books Ed reads, are wandering around outside. Double D noticed Ed shaking, and got up to see what he was freaking out for.

"What is it Ed?" Double D asked concerned.

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIES!" Ed said in panic.

"What, this is real! Holy shit! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? Eddy said getting scared by the minute looking out the door.

Ed then ran to the door, and locked it. His friends followed his example and closed the windows and quickly cover the blinds. They then ran down stairs to Ed's room to go block off the window near his desk.

Ed grabbed a small amount of nails and a hammer. Fear began to creep up on him as he realized that Sarah was still out there. But he shook it off and focused on what's going on. Double D and Eddy grabbed some boards from the garage, and ran back into Ed's room. They handed Ed the boards one by one as he quickly nailed them down, blocking any chance for a walker to get in.

Soon they remained quiet and sat in the kitchen table, eating some sandwiches, trying to get their minds off what's going on outside. Ed felt terrible for leaving his sister out there with the walkers, but he has to stay inside for his survival.

"SockHead, do you think this will go away soon?" Eddy asked.

"Well. From what we saw, it might be awhile." Double D said to Eddy still eating his sandwich. Ed was staring at the door, obviously wanting to go out and look for his sister.

"Ed she'll be fine. I'm sure the others are safe inside their houses, besides she's probably at Jimmy's house." Double D said trying to comfort Ed about his sister. Then a hard knock on the door was heard. The Ed's jumped up from their seats. Eddy walked up to it and peeked through the hole to see who it was. It was Sarah and Rolf, and zombies were closing in on them fast.

"Who is it Eddy?" Ed asked, wanting to know whom it is.

"It's Sarah and Rolf. Ed grab something to hit the zombies with just in case." Eddy said still looking through the hole. Ed ran into the garage and grabbed an axe his dad uses for firewood. Ed ran back as soon as he had gone to the garage. Ed got to the front of the door and readied the axe. Ed nodded to Eddy to open it, and instantly Sarah and Rolf jumped in the house. But the Zombies were coming in the house. A zombie was about to grab Rolf as he was getting up, but Ed smacked the blade of the Axe Square into the zombie's head. Blood, and bones flew up and chunks of bones hit the group.

"Ed more are coming!" Double D said trying to help Eddy close the door. Ed side chopped a zombies scalp off, as it was trying to crawl into the house. Eddy and Double D opened the door and Ed kicked the corpse out of the path of the door. A zombie from the side of the door then grabbed Ed, and it was pulling Ed out. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ed said trying to push the zombie off him. Double D looked at the axe Ed had dropped, and grabbed it. "Rolf, help Eddy with the door, and keep it closed once I'm out. Once I help Ed, we'll come back in through the back door." Double D said running out the door. Eddy and Rolf closed it with all their might, taking some zombie limbs off as the door closed.

Ed was laying on the ground with the same zombie on him, it was getting closer and closer to eating him. But more zombies were starting to form around Ed, so Double D had to act fast. Double  
>D ran at the small group and cuts one of the zombie's head in half. Double D pulled the axe out of the zombie's head and took the scalp off of one that was coming toward him. The zombie went limp and bumped into some of the others before hitting the ground, and it gave Double D an opening. "Hang on Ed!" Double D yelled as he smacked the back of the Zombies head with the bloody axe. Ed pushed the corpse off him and sprang up on his feet. Double D looked back behind them. Not many zombies were there. "Ed this way!" Double D said running to the back, avoiding the zombies. Ed followed and was quickly in the back. Ed grabbed a baseball bat that his sister left out before he and Double D went into the house.<p>

Sarah was so happy to see Ed all right and not hurt by the walkers. She hugged him and was genuinely worried for him. Eddy walked up to Rolf, and got his attention. "Hey Stretch why are you and Sarah here in the first place, especially if it's this bad?" Rolf sat down on the couch and looked at the door. "Kevin sent Rolf and Ed boys sister to get you. He said we need all the man power we got." Rolf said. Double D rested the axe on the kitchen table. "Where are they then Rolf?" Double D asked. Rolf knew that they weren't going to like the answer. "T-The Kanker's house." Eddy exploded then, the last place he wanted to be at was the Kanker house. "No way! I'm not going there! No way in hell!" Eddy said walking around in a blind fury. Ed stopped Eddy in his tracks, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "But we don't have much of a choice Eddy, the zombies are already breaking through." Eddy knew that Ed was right, at the rate the zombies were growing, the house won't be able to protect them for much longer. Eddy sighed, then agreed.

The Ed's grabbed some backpacks to carry some supplies, food, water, and weapons. Since Ed's father didn't have any guns, they had to use items like the axe, the baseball bat, and some of the tools that didn't use electricity to run. Sarah and Rolf each carried a hammer and a golf putter. "Okay, lets take a short cut through the forest so we can try and loose some of these monsters and cut our travel time in half." Double D said, about to open the door. As Double D opened the door the group swung at the zombies with their weapons and ran like hell. In just a short time the town was in disarray, bodies laid everywhere, cars were flipped and on fire and zombies roamed all over the streets. They turned down the side of the street and ran even faster when they saw the woods near by. Ed hit an on the neck, decapitating it. They soon made it into the forest.

The forest was thick and dark, it didn't really help that the sun was going down, but the Ed's and the others have to make it to the Kanker house. Ed looked back and saw a large amount of zombies coming at them. "RUN GUYS!" Ed yelled as they tried to stay ahead of the zombies. The run felt like forever to Ed and his friends, like as if time had froze in place. They went to cross the river, hoping it would stop the zombies from chasing them. They soon crossed, and a flash of light beamed on them from the right. "FREEZE!" Yelled a gruff voice. The sounds of guns cocking made fear rise in the group. "Don't even think of running away." The Ed's didn't care they ran away toward the waterfall, Sarah and Rolf ran into the direction of the Kanker house. "What do they want SockHead?" Eddy asked running with what energy he's got left. "I don't know, just run!" The Ed's were forced to stop as they reached the end of the river to the waterfall. They looked down, then looked back at the on coming soldiers and zombies. Ed whispered to his friends. "Jump when I say guys." The others looked at him like he was nuts. The soldiers stopped, and pointed their guns at the teens. "Prepare to fire. Three… Two…" The general was cut off, as Ed yelled for his friends to jump off into the water below. They fell at great speed, with their screams echoing through the small town. The last thing Ed remembers from falling was hitting the icy water below…


	2. The world we live in

**The Walking Ed**

CHAPTER 2

Ed awoke to the sound of rushing water. He was dizzy and confused on what was happening. Suddenly he remembered the waterfall, and the soldiers. He got up and slowly opened his eyes, the evening sky was gone and now is dark outside with a full moon. He turned his head to his friends getting up to, drenched in water. "You alright guys?" Ed asked his friends. "Yeah, I'm fine Ed, lets get moving." Eddy said as he walked on an up path to the top of the waterfall. Ed grabbed his backpack and axe, and followed his friends. "So what do you think is causing all this Double D?" Ed asked his friend as they climbed the steep trail. "I'm not sure, it could be a viral outbreak, or a new metamorphosis of the common cold. But whatever it is causing it, we can't get bit." Double D explained to his friends. When they reached to the top, they saw a mix of soldier's and zombie bodies bitten and shot, strung everywhere. "Huh, good thing we jumped when we did." Eddy said smugly to his friends. They soon trekked on, and carefully walked through the shrubs and trees, being as quiet as possible.

Kevin sat outside the house with Johnny and his imaginary friend Plank. They carried a simple nine-millimeter handgun, Kevin had a rifle his dad had given him. They have been watching the area since Sarah and Rolf got back, but they think zombies are near because the Ed's are not with them. They believe the Ed's have fallen victim to the zombies. "Hey Kevin, do you think this will go away soon?" Johnny asked, wanting to be comforted by a positive answer. "I don't know Johnny. The way things are looking, it might be a while." Kevin said looking up at the night sky. Kevin then lit a cigarette, illuminating his face slightly in the night. "Plank say's you shouldn't smoke, it'll kill you." Johnny said to Kevin with Plank at his ear. Kevin took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it with his index and ring finger. "Well, these things will kill me a lot slower then those walkers out there." Kevin said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. "That's true…" Johnny said looking at the trees near by.

The Ed's slowly made their way through the thick branches, seeing a light nearby. They are hoping that it's the Kanker's place, and not anything else. Double D stopped in his tacks, getting the feeling that something was following them, he trembled looking through the trees. Eddy grabbed Double D by the shoulder, making him jump a bit. "Double D, we gotta keep moving. Those things could be near by." He whispered. Double D nodded, and continued moving. To all three of the boys, getting to the light felt like a century would pass before they got there, the trees felt like they would close in on them and choke the final breath out of them. Ed shook his head to get his barring straight and moved on. Eventually they came out of the trees and saw the Kanker's house. Johnny and Kevin sat on each side of the door, obviously tired. Kevin couldn't believe the Ed's were still alive, especially after what Sarah had said about them falling to their "deaths". Kevin walked up to them and shook their hands. "Good to see you. We though you three had died." Kevin said, with a smile. "Nope! It'll take a lot more than a fall to kill us ya know." Eddy said with a smug expression. Kevin walked to the door, and opened it. "Come say hi to everyone."

The groups of kids inside the house were dumb founded to see the Ed's were still alive. Sarah ran up to Ed and hugged him tightly, squeezing the breath out of Ed. They walked into the trailer and everyone welcomed the Ed's and was grateful that the Ed's were not infected. "You surprise Rolf with your will to live Ed boy's." Rolf said slapping Eddy on the back of the shoulder. Kevin walked into the house, along with Johnny. "Okay everyone, we don't want to make so much noise. It might attract those things out there. Also, we should get some rest, we're heading to Atlanta tomorrow." Everyone agreed and packed their items before heading off to bed.

Double D walked down stairs to get a glass of water, he hasn't had a drink since they jumped from the waterfall. He quietly walked down the steps, to see Kevin sitting on the couch. "Hey Kevin." Double D said. Kevin looked up to see Double D walking down the steps. "Hey Double D, what's up?" Double D sat down next to Kevin on the lumpy couch. "Well, I just came down to get a drink, but since I'm talking to you, I might as well ask." Kevin turned his head and looked at Double D. "Why are we going to Atlanta? I mean, if it's this bad here in Kentucky, then it might not be such a good idea to go to a bigger area." Double D said concerned. Kevin rested his hat on the table in front of them, showing his buzz cut hair. "A little while before you guys got here, we were watching the News, and the people made an announcement to head to Atlanta so the Military can protect us from the walkers." Double D got up and walked into the kitchen, feeling his throat get drier every second. "I mean, I know I want to be able to help everyone we know, but staying here might be worse then going to Atlanta. At least we have Military there to help out." Double D came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, the glass was a little dirty from the Kanker sisters not being the cleanest of people. "Well we're with you all the way Kevin." Double D said walking up the stairs with the glass of water. "Good night." Double D said to Kevin, almost out of ear shot for Kevin. "Good night. Kevin replied.

The next morning Kevin had everyone stand outside, wanting to know who is willing to go back into town and get vehicles to get to Atlanta. "Okay, listen up. We're heading to Atlanta because it's not safe here anymore, but we don't' have a car to get us there. So we need two three people to go and get us a car that can transport us all." Nobody stepped up at first to go into the city. Then Jimmy stepped out of the group. Everyone was shocked to think Jimmy would even think of doing such a thing. Sarah grabbed Jimmy by the arm and tried to pull him back in line. "Jimmy, you can't do this. You'll get eaten." Sarah said trying to convince him not to go. "No Sarah, I have to go, I'm tired of always being the baby of the group." Jimmy said defiantly. Kevin looked at Jimmy. "You're doing a good thing Jimmy." Kevin said, patting him on the back. Then Ed and Double D stepped out of line. "Okay then. Grab what you need, and keep safe." Kevin said. The three grabbed backpacks and put tools that Ed had used earlier to fight off the walkers. Along with some water to stay hydrated. "Okay fellows, let's move." Double D said walking into the woods, with Jimmy and Ed following.

Ed hid behind a wooden fence were it connects to the corner of the other street. He peeked through a knothole he found a while back, he scanned the area for cars to use. Obviously his Corvette wouldn't hold everyone, plus his house is 2 blocks away. Ed changed his grip on the axe, and jumped out of the corner, landing hard on the concrete. Jimmy and Double D watched Ed's back as he went for a black Van that they could use. Only a few zombies were walking around, but were growing by the second. Ed smashed the closest walker on the head, making rotted brains and blood splatter on him and the axe. Ed pulled hard on the axe to release the blade from the split head. Double D used a hammer on the walkers that got to close. Two walkers were closing in on him, causing fear to rise up in him. Double D smashed the walker on the right and grabbed it by the rotted shoulders. He threw the zombie at the one on the left, causing it to be knocked down. It grunted a bit as it fell to the ground. Ed opened the door to the van, franticly checking to see if the keys were still in. No keys. "Ed I'll hot wire it, just keep the zombies away from us." Double D said getting into the driver's seat. Ed got next to jimmy, which carried a large piece of wood. Jimmy bravely ran up to a zombie and smacked it on the head. Again and Again he hit the zombie on the head, sending bones and blood everywhere. Ed ran up behind Jimmy as a zombie was coming in to bit the younger kid. Ed lunged on it and held it down on the ground with his left arm, and violently impacts the zombie in the head with the blood-covered axe. Ed then looked at a zombie that was coming at him on his left. Skin and bits of meat were hanging off its teeth. Ed, without moving from his spot, sung at the zombie with his axe, taking his head off. Blood flew in-groups and landed on Ed in the face. Double D was busy messing with the wires trying to hot wire the van. He connected the red and yellow wire and the car started. Double D looked out and waved to his friends. "Come on guys! Lets go." Ed kicked the zombie he hacked away at, and spat on it. Jimmy ran right into the car like a lighting bolt. Ed jumped in the passenger side. Double D reversed the van, running over some of the walkers and drove away.

When the Group got back from town, they found the trailer park covered in zombies, Double D parked the van, but kept it on. He honked the car, hoping the others would hear the car. Eddy looked out the window, and then went out of view. At least they heard, Double D thought. Then minutes later the door swung open, knocking a zombie away. They all ran out with weapons to bludgeon the zombies in the head. They tried not to waste time not fighting the zombies, and to get to the car, but a couple zombies, trying to franticly break free of their grip grabbed Lee. The zombies then became focused on Lee, still alive. "HELP ME! AGGHHHHHHH-!" The many zombies piled around her were biting Lee; Marie looked back and wanted to go help her. But Double d grabbed her before she went back for Lee. "What are you doing? She's my sister, we can't leave her!" Marie yelled trying to break free. "She gone Marie, look." Double D said, pointing to the large area of zombies. Innards of Lee were projecting around the group of zombies. Marie stared out at the horrible view of her sister being eaten. A tear began to run down her cheek. She climbed in the van, feeling regretful for not helping her sister.

The group soon made their way to Atlanta, seeing walkers roam around and Military personnel taking the ones out that come closest to the city. Double D stopped the van when a solider waved to them to come over to him. The soldier wore a riot suite with a thick black padding to protect himself from the walker. He tapped the glass with his gun. Double D quickly rolled his window down, looking at the officer. "Good afternoon sir, how are you?" Double D asked. "Is any one in there bitten?" he asked as if Double D didn't even ask about his day. "No sir. We did but she got eaten by those things." The soldier walked away, getting back to fighting the walkers. Double D quickly rolled up the window to avoid zombies getting at him. As Double D drove slowly to an area to park, people crowded the streets making it hard to avoid hitting people. "I'm not so sure about this place." Nazz said looking at the suffering people. "Well we'll have to make due with it." Ed said to Nazz.

As the group walked through the streets of Atlanta, they saw military soldiers killing the sick in cold blood. Then without warning, a person bit a soldier that was on a tank. Even with all the noise, the sound of bones cracking, and blood spurting stood out the most. "AGHGHHHHH!" The soldier screamed as the now zombie pulled him down. Then more walkers appeared from behind the group. Ed looked back to see the mob of walkers coming at them. "Shit! Run!" Ed yelled the walkers moved in closer. The group didn't look back to see the group but they knew that they were there. May tripped on a rotted corpse that she didn't see, making her head hit the tank. The impact with the metal dazed her. Everything was now spinning, everything was a blur to her. She saw her sister Marie, trying to help her up. Marie was yelling at her to get up, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. Then her vision came back, and she could hear her sister.

"Did you hear me May GODDAME IT? I said get up!" Marie said pulling up her sister as the hordes of walkers got closer and closer to them. They ran through the horde, trying to get back to the group. The walkers were pulling them back in, the hordes wouldn't let up. "NO! SHIT! Let GO!" Marie yelled at the hordes of walkers. Then she saw Kevin and Johnny running toward them. She held out her arms to help them pull the two sisters out of the hungry hordes. "Help us! We can't get out!" May yelled, holding onto her sister. Kevin and Johnny both grabbed her arm, pulling with all their strength to pull the two sisters out. Fear began to take over them all as the walkers began to close in. Then, the two boys managed to break the sister's free. They automatically ran for it after that. They soon caught up to the group, and turned toward an alley. "That way!" Ed yelled pointing to the wooden fence. Ed ran without thinking and jumped it with almost super human abilities. Double D and Eddy ran at the same time, both helped each other over it. Kevin instead, kicked hard at one of the boards, again and again he kicked at it. Then one last kicked smashed it in two pieces; splinters and bits of wood flew in every direction.

"Come on, it'll be easier to do this instead." Kevin said crawling through the opening. The walkers were marching closer and closer, and they were running out of time. Sarah and Jimmy ran through, and crawled through. Then Johnny and Plank, then Rolf and Nazz, trying to avoid getting bit, Though that won't matter, there were even more walkers on the other side of the fence.

Ed and the others ran through the hordes trying to not stop so the walkers won't circle them. Eddy saw an opening in the hordes, and signaled his friends about it. Rolf was caught in a corner, trying to fight off the horde with a machete. "Come to Rolf foul meat!" Rolf yelled slicing at them with what room he had. Then as Rolf was busy swinging at them, a zombie lunged on him from the left. "WHOA-!" Rolf yelled, trying to fight the zombie back. But the other walkers were beginning to come down to join the other zombie at trying to help Rolf. "Agh! Somebody help Rolf!" The helpless boy yelled trying not to get bit. Rolf punched the Zombie Square in the jaw, but the teeth of the walker had cut his knuckle, but Rolf couldn't stop fighting. Then just as every thing seems hopeless, the walker toppled over. Ed kicked the walker off Rolf while taking a few out with Double D backing him up.

"Come on Rolf, we gotta go!" Ed said helping Rolf up from the ground.

"Hurry up guys!" Eddy yelled running into the woods with the others.

The three boys followed, looking back at the horde following them. That's not good. The three boys caught up with the group, and along a road they had just found stood a sign. A town was near by.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled running in the direction of the town. The group ran off into the evening night, hoping that what they would find was a town that wouldn't be infected by the walkers…


End file.
